FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a storage system including incremental file system check capabilities of the present invention;
FIG. 2 illustrates exemplary components of a file system;
FIG. 3 is a flow diagram illustrating various steps that may be performed by a FSCK process of the present invention; and
FIG. 4 is a state/flow diagram provided to illustrate various states of a FSCK block allocation checking process and the resultant processes that are used to attain file system coherence in background FSCK process or part of an in-context FSCK process.